


After school, in our classroom

by Natecchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: After classes, Graves decided to fulfill the second part of their little deal with Newt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelliskip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [See Me After Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463277) by [Kelliskip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip). 



> I wrote this as continuation for Kelliskip's fic "See Me After Class".   
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://natecchi.tumblr.com/post/158890235537/studentnewt-teachergraves).

_After school_ actually meant after the actual classes and not later, at Graves’ home. Newt understood it the moment Mr. Graves locked eyes with him and beckoned into his classroom. He followed his teacher and was a bit stunned when that locked the door behind them.

 

Mr. Graves went up to his chair and slipped into it with a light groan. He settled there comfortably and motioned for Newt to take a seat.

 

“So, Mr. Scamander,“ Graves said, a smirk plastered on his lips, “you can do fine when you want to.“ He leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed and took his glasses off. “Or better said, when you have a _stimulus_.“

 

Newt nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment, because Mr. Graves just leaned on the desk with his elbows, and Newt totally imagined fucking Mr. Graves against that desk - on that desk - yesterday, and the visuals he was getting now didn’t help much to restrain the erection which began to spring to life in his pants.

 

Newt tried to keep his face straight, but really couldn’t because Mr. Graves did everything to stir him up more. His voice, deep and silky, made Newt’s hair raise on his hands, sending shivers down his spine. Graves licked at his lips before looking into his eyes again.

 

“Shall we fulfill the second part of our little deal, Mr. Scamander?“

 

Newt stood up abruptly and took Graves by his tie, yanking him forward and smashing their lips together. Graves didn’t protest or push him back, he let his student completely dominate the kiss. Newt may be a little inexperienced, but Graves decided to let the boy do whatever he wanted to do, since he did so great at his test. 

 

Newt didn’t really notice when he climbed on his teacher’s desk and now, he was busy biting at Graves’ neck when he heard the man chuckle.

 

“Hold your horses, boy.“ Graves said, slightly pushing at Newt’s shoulders, with the mischievous smirk still in place. “Not on the visible places,“ Newt’s eyes widened and he flushed a deep shade of red “because we don’t want anyone to know what exactly we were up to here, right?“

 

Newt nodded again and started unbuttoning Graves’ shirt, fumbling with the buttons and being on the verge of tearing the thing apart, when a hand landed on his, squeezing reassuringly.

 

“Don’t need to be nervous or to hurry, big boy.“ The hands went up to cup his face and Newt looked into those dark eyes, his tensed shoulders relaxing in an instant “We got the whole afternoon,“ Graves leaned to whisper into his ear, his hot breath tickling his skin “only for you and me.“

 

Graves lips kissed Newt’s this time and it was slow, gentle, tantalizing- so different from the way Newt kissed him, clumsy and sloppy, Newt found that he loved the way Mr. Graves kissed. But Newt was a fast learner, so soon enough, he made the man moan into his mouth.

 

His hands groped at Graves’ ass through the fabric of his pants and the man broke the kiss, cursing under his breath.

 

“Let’s get it on with it, Mr. Scamander.“ Graves groaned and thrust against Newt’s crotch. Newt felt his vision going black for a second, but then a wave of strong desire washed over him and he manhandled his teacher to lean on the desk, pushing his face against the cold wooden surface and leaning on that body himself, pressing his hardened erection between those round buttocks and whispering in Graves’ ear promisingly

 

“As you wish, Mr. Graves.” Newt ran his hands on Graves’ sides, making the man beneath shiver in anticipation. “Oh, and it’s Newt. I want you to know what to call when I’m going to fill you up.“ He added while working on Graves pants and pushing them down his knees with his underwear.

 

Graves’ cock sprang free and the man couldn’t help but moan when Newt wrapped his fingers around it and gave a few experimental pumps. He felt how Newt’s hand slid effortlessly on his shaft, spreading the precum and coating his fingers with it. Newt stopped his ministrations for a moment and Graves was ready to whine, but what came out of his throat wasn’t a whine, it was a long, breathy groan. Newt slipped two fingers inside him and started pumping firmly, impatiently even.

 

“Mr. Graves, you are so tight and hot there, I can’t wait to be inside you-“

 

Graves wanted to chuckle at the dirty talk Scamander tried to use, but with two fingers up his ass, every sound he made turned either into a whimper or a moan.

 

Newt seemed to lose his patience completely when Graves met his fingers with a buckle of his hips.

 

“Newt…“ Graves moaned and buckled his hips again “Please.“

 

Newt didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped his own pants and underwear down his knees, sighing when his painfully hard cock was freed. Spreading Graves’ buttocks, he pressed against the tight ring of muscles, and almost came right then and there. He had to use all of his will power to bit back the urge. He took a deep breath and started pushing slowly inside. Newt stopped moving when he was settled fully inside and couldn’t help but groan at the tight heat of Graves’ inner walls, clenching and loosening around his throbbing cock.

 

Newt straightened up, still pressing Graves’ body on the desk, and started moving. Slowly at first, in a steady rhythm, but completely losing every bit of patience when Graves became more vocal and started meeting his thrusts.

 

“Fuck. Newt, faster!“ Graves groaned into his hand, biting hardly on his lip “Harder, please!“

 

And Newt did as he was told, fucking into him rougher and faster. His nails dug into the skin of Graves’ hips, leaving scratches and purple marks. He made a mental note to lick and kiss those later.

 

The classroom was filled with the heavy smell of sex, sounds of skin slapping against skin and breathless groans of both Newt and Graves.

 

Every bit of it felt filthy but they enjoyed it, loved it.

 

Graves arched his back against Newt’s chest when he wrapped his fingers around Graves’ cock and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts. Gods, the boy really was a fast learner-

 

Graves gasped as he came all over Newt’s hand and his desk, moaning when Newt filled him up with his hot seed. Newt rode out his orgasm by thrusting some more times, and then slumped atop of Graves, feeling so good and satisfied. He nuzzled the back of Graves’ neck, peppering it with kisses.

 

_Definitely a fast learner_ , Graves thought and a smile tugged at his lips. He turned his head around, just at the right angle and kissed Newt’s own smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write porn, seriously. But I do hope you enjoyed it!  
> Don't forget to drop a comment! Make the author happy :3


End file.
